


New Treasure

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Tsukasa was damn good at confusing people, and going straight down his road without listening to anybody else, yet Daiki had always believe he was equally good at it.





	New Treasure

_[I love myself I want you to love me._

_When I feel down I want you above me.]_

Daiki was never going to admit what he thought about that new lifestyle.

Not that it was heavenly, on the contrary.

At first he had had some difficulties adapting to the thought of having a place to come back to, to have someone waiting for him, in a home, someone to worry about him, despite everything.

Not that they showed it, at all. Natsumelon for the most ignored all he said or did, and Yuusuke had long since stopped trying to make him see reason when there was something that didn’t sit right with him.

And then there was Tsukasa.

Thinking about him, Daiki smiled instinctively.

There was something in him that had moved him since the first time he had seen him, something that had made him end up this way.

Had he seen himself like this a few months before he would’ve laughed, and would’ve had a reason to do so.

It wasn’t a life for him, this one, he needed to wander through the worlds on his own, looking for his treasures, keeping to challenge himself and whomever tried to hinder him.

Thinking about it, he should’ve hated Tsukasa, not being obsessed by him.

For sure he should’ve have started sleeping with him, and he couldn’t even explain how that had exactly happened.

Tsukasa was damn good at confusing people, and going straight down his road without listening to anybody else, yet Daiki had always believe he was equally good at it.

He had been wrong. And he had realized that when he had started looking for him in every world they visited, when he had decided not to kill him for Narutaki, when in the end he had tried to save him and when he had decided to stay with him, because there was no other way he could explain his choice but with his need of being close to him.

Beginning that relationship had been wrong as well, but at this point he didn’t care.

Daiki wasn’t alright, and he hadn’t been for a long time. Feeling Tsukasa on and inside him, feeling the way he kissed and touched him, and how he tried to hurt him while he was inside him was something he wasn’t going to give up on.

He wasn’t going to give up on the messy way the elder slept, every night ending up on him pretending it was by mistake, he wasn’t going to give up on that cold and careless behaviour of him, because it was what he needed right now.

He lifted his arms, trying to stretch them, and turned to the other side of the bed, smiling.

Tsukasa was hugging the pillow, his hair ruffled and his mouth slightly open.

He hit his hip, laughing when he saw him sitting up abruptly, his face sleepy.

“What the hell...” he complained, hitting him back. “’morning.” he muttered.

Daiki stayed half-lying on the bed, watching him while he got up, brushed his hair and snorted.

“You could’ve let me sleep another half hour. It’s early.” he complained, gazing at the clock.

Daiki shrugged, leaning toward the nightstand, taking his cigarettes and lighting one up.

“I was getting bored on my own. It’s your fault for having fallen asleep late.” he replied, raising an eyebrow, smiling maliciously.

Tsukasa clicked his tongue, kneeling at the end of the mattress and lying down on top of him, leaning toward his face.

“Whose fault is that?” he murmured, before bringing a hand behind his neck, pulling him toward himself and kissing him, preventing him from answering.

Daiki kissed him back willingly, because after all he didn’t want to have woken him up for nothing.

He gave himself easily to his touch, he didn’t feel like pretending to rebel, at least for once.

Tsukasa surprised him though, he pulled back quickly and smiled victoriously, getting up from the bed.

“I think I’m going to go have breakfast. I’m kind of hungry.”

“Oh, come on! You wouldn’t dare...” Daiki started, looking at him actually going to the door, before turning to face him again.

“You deserve that. That’ll teach you to tease me.” he said, shrugging, then he burst out laughing. “But you know what, Daiki? I love you for it as well.” he added, then left the room.

The younger man opened his eyes wide, and for the first time in his life he didn’t know what to say

That wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

It wasn’t what they had told each other, it wasn’t the pact they had silently agreed on.

Sex, and nothing else.

Sex, because there was no reason for something else to exist between them, for something deeper.

That fragmented truth kept wandering through his mind, but he kept telling himself that it couldn’t all be there, that he couldn’t actually say he had disliked hearing Tsukasa say he loved him.

Because Daiki had always been convinced he couldn’t trust anyone since he had become a pariah in his world, and then he had started to love himself only, so that no one else could lead him to believe he mattered and then hurt him; he had become a wanderer because he didn’t have a place to go back to, and now he was awfully tired of feeling like that.

He didn’t want to believe that Tsukasa could be different, because he had no intention of opening himself up to anyone.

But if the other man would’ve managed to love him more than Daiki loved himself, perhaps he would’ve given him a chance.

He got up tiredly from the bed, following him to the kitchen, in no rush.

He wasn’t going to tell him anything. If Tsukasa wished to say that again, and again and again, Daiki was going to grant him the favour of staying there and listen.    


End file.
